Seeking the Impossible
by TheOneAndOnlyJenniferBlack
Summary: This fic takes place in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. He doesn't believe that Sirius is dead and goes searching for him. He has to see Sirius again. Harry gets help from Ron, Hermione, and suprisingly, Luna Lovegood.
1. Default Chapter

"Only two more weeks," Harry whispered to himself as he did his homework under the covers in the Dursley's house. Harry disliked returning to Privet Drive, but now he understood why. Still, Harry couldn't wait to leave.  
  
He would be going to the Burrow where Ron Weasley, his best friend from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, lived. He had received an owl from Fred and George Weasley, the twins, telling him that they would be at his window on the 22nd of August to pick him up. He already packed his things and couldn't wait for the day to come. As Harry thought about the Burrow, he slowly fell asleep with the vision of all the redheads in his head.  
  
When he woke up the next morning, he noticed that he had missed breakfast. His Aunt and Uncle wouldn't even bother to tell him that breakfast was being served. Harry didn't mind. He enjoyed being away from his them.  
  
Just as he put on his glasses he noticed an owl perched on his window. He recognized it. It was an owl from Hogwarts. His O.W.L markings had arrived. Anxiously, he untied the letter from the owl and the owl flew into Hedwig's cage for some refreshments. The envelope read:  
  
"Mr. Harry Potter 3rd Bedroom, #4 Privet Drive"  
  
Harry ripped open the letter and read the following:  
  
"Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Below are your O.W.L test scores.  
  
Subject  
Marking  
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts  
O  
  
Transfiguration  
E  
  
Charms  
E  
  
Herbology  
A  
  
Potions  
P  
  
Care of Magical Creatures  
E  
  
Astronomy  
A  
  
Divination  
P  
  
O- Outstanding E- Exceeds Expectations A- Acceptable P- Poor D-Dreadful If you have any questions about you markings please send an O.W.L to Hogwarts." Harry wasn't exactly proud of his markings. He did pretty well, but he knew Potions was going to be bad. The good thing about failing Potions was that Harry didn't have to have Snape as a teacher again.  
  
Two weeks went by quickly. Soon enough, Fred and George arrived in a flying car with their father, Mr. Weasley. Harry loaded his trunk and cage in the car and they were off. Harry didn't even bother to tell the Dursley's that he had left. They wouldn't have noticed either way.  
  
Once they reached the Burrow, Harry noticed Hermione sitting next to Ron. Harry ran up to them to see what their makings were. Hermione got all "O's" except for one "A" in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was completely disappointed and didn't want to talk about it. Ron achieved about the same grades as Harry did except that he got a "D" in Potions and an "A" in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron was actually shocked about his grades.  
  
"Enough about the grades! Harry, lemme and George bring your stuff up to your room," said Fred.  
  
"Er.ok." replied Harry.  
  
Harry listened as Ron and Hermione talked about their summer vacation. Harry had nothing to say. His vacation was basically horrible.  
  
Ron noticed how bored Harry was getting and nudged Hermione to stop. Hermione understood right away and fell silent halfway through her sentence.  
  
"Er.. how 'bout we go inside and see what mum's cookin' up for us?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure. C'mon, Harry. Let's go," Hermione replied.  
  
The three best friends walked to the entrance of the Burrow and stopped immediately. Percy Weasley, the stuck-up one, was standing in front of them. It was a big surprise. To Ron, it was a very unpleasant surprise.  
  
Percy had left the Weasley home because he did not agree with the idea of being in the Order. He was on the Ministry's side until the fact that Lord Voldemort was back was proven in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"What are you doing here?" bickered Ron.  
  
"Well, to visit the family, of course. I had to see the new prefect in the family," said Percy grinning.  
  
"S.s.s.so you're coming back?" asked Ron shocked.  
  
"Of course not! Give up my place at the Ministry? Like that would ever happen. I would dedicate my life to the Ministry of Magic if I had to!" answered Percy obnoxiously.  
  
Ron gave him a sarcastic grin and walked past him. Mrs. Weasley was happier than usual.  
  
"Oh. Hello, Harry! What have you three been up to?" Mrs. Weasley said as she gave Harry a rather large hug that reminded him of Hagrid's grip. "I see that you already saw Percy over there. He had a quarrel with you father earlier, but I think everything is ok." Mrs. Weasley said to her son, Ron.  
  
Ron guessed that his Mum didn't know that Percy wasn't staying, so he nudged Harry and Hermione to go to his bedroom.  
  
Ron told Harry and Hermione to wait outside the door before they went in because he needed to clean up. Harry and Hermione did what they were told and waited. Harry wondered, "Ron's room was usually clean before I arrived. Maybe he's hiding something." As soon as that thought left his mind, Ron opened the door. Many picture frames were facing down, so that you couldn't see the picture in it.  
  
Harry got curious and when Ron was talking to Hermione, he looked beneath some of the frames. One picture had Ron and Hermione together in Hogwarts without Harry. It seemed to look like the fifth year at Hogwarts. Another picture had Ron and himself playing Quidditch. Harry thought Hermione must have taken that picture. The third frame consisted a photo of Harry and Cho Chang in Hogsmeade. "Where the hell did Ron get this picture?" Harry thought. He felt like tearing it apart, but the picture belonged to Ron, so he calmed himself down. When Harry took the final frame, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he flipped it over, it was a picture of Harry and Sirius. They were both smiling widely and like always their hair was messy. Harry felt tears coming on to him at the site of the picture. Ron noticed him looking and jumped over the bed.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. I flipped the picture down so that you wouldn't see it. I knew you'd remember Bellatrix and the day Sir.I mean.he d.di.died." Ron mumbled trying to make Harry feel better.  
  
Harry didn't feel any better. He felt like falling asleep forever without a single thought in his head. 


	2. Welcoming Feast

Chapter 1- Welcoming Feast  
  
A few days after that moment, it was time to head to Hogwarts. The three of them accompanied by Mr. Weasley, headed for the King's Cross. Harry wasn't as thrilled to return as he usually was.  
  
Finally, they reached Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron proceeded through the brick wall. Even though he has been doing this fro five years now, Harry still couldn't manage to pass through the wall without landing on the floor. Ginny and Hermione followed.  
  
Once they got everything together, they got on the Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment and the train was off. Harry didn't know what was going on. He was once again thinking about his godfather's death and how he could have saved him. Soon enough, Harry fell asleep.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! We are here!" yelled Ron into his ear.  
  
Harry woke up startled and grabbed his stuff as quick as he could. He got off the train and heard the familiar voice of Hagrid collecting all the first years for the trip across the lake.  
  
"Alright, now. Hope yeh all had a nice trip on yeh way here. Now, yeh bett'r get yeh stuff on the boat. Dun want ter leave anything behind," yelled Hagrid.  
  
Harry waved to him, but Hagrid didn't notice. Harry trudged up the steps to Hogwarts in the heavy rain.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. They took their usual seats and waited for the first years to arrive.  
  
The sorting went by quickly and Harry didn't even notice. He was drowned in his own thoughts. Harry even missed Dumbledore's welcoming speech. He was disappointed, but thought, "Hermione will fill me in later."  
  
The feast began and it was what he had dreamed. The food was wonderful!  
  
"Blomey, I haben eaten li thish in a lang tom" said Ron with his mouth full of roast beef.  
  
Soon the feast was over and everyone walked out of the hall crouching over their stomachs. Harry, Ron, and Hermoione headed toward Gryffindor Tower. Professor Mcgonagall was there telling each student the new password. It was "Nose-Biting Teacup." Harry remembered buying some of those when he snuck into Hogsmeade in his third year.  
  
As he thought of Hogsmeade, he remembered Sirius and the Shrieking Shack. Everything came back to him at that moment. Harry felt miserable again. He sat down on his favorite chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione noticed and whisphered to Ron. She told him to keep him company. Hermione and Ron sat beside him. The three sat there silently while everyone else headed to their dormitories. 


	3. The Three Most Precious Things

Hermione truly wanted to speak, but didn't want to interrupt at this time. She could tell Harry was sobbing into his hands.  
  
Harry didn't want his friends to see him sobbing. His hands were over his face and once in awhile he would look into the fire hoping Sirius's head would be there, smiling as if waiting for Harry to look up. Harry knew that it would never come true. He knew this, but he didn't want to believe it. The only person that understood Harry, the person that cared about him the most, the one person Harry truly treasured was gone.  
  
As Harry made one last glance at the fire to see if he had appeared, Ron interrupted his hopes.  
  
"Harry? Why are you looking at the fire like that? Do you think that Siri... I mean he's gonna be there?" asked Ron sympathetically.  
  
"I dunno. maybe if I just kept wishing. maybe it will come true. Maybe he will show up one day. Maybe he won't be dead." Harry's voice drained out of him as he said the last word. Harry grew quiet once more.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry was uncomfortable talking about Sirius aloud. She finally took up the courage to speak. "Harry, don't put yourself through this misery. Not again.. This is life, Harry. You have to face what comes to you. And this is just one of the worst things that happened to you. Someday, there may be worse."  
  
At the sound of those words Harry felt his temper rising. How could she say that there could be something worse than Sirius dying? This was as bad as it could get.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE COULD BE WORSE? THIS IS THE WORSE IT CAN GET! I HAVE LOST THE CLOSEST THING TO A FATHER I HAD! HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON I COULD TALK TO!" yelled Harry. His voice wasn't as loud as he usually gets it because he was sobbing nonstop at the time.  
  
Hermione and Ron pushed their chairs away from Harry a few inches. Hermione began to get teary. She hated it when Harry threw a tantrum.  
  
Harry noticed her eyes and decided to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to scowl at you like that. I just." He paused for a moment. "I just don't know what to do right now." Once again, his voice drifted from his mouth as if someone was pulling it away slowly.  
  
"I'm gonna to go to bed," Harry said softly. He picked up his stuff and walked up the spiral staircase toward his dormitory. Ron and Hermione stayed behind.  
  
"What should we do now?" asked Ron.  
  
"For once, I don't know. There is nothing we can do. The only thing that would take him out of his state of depression would be Sirius coming back. And we would never be able to do that," said Hermione with a state of disappointment in her eyes.  
  
"Let's just get some rest. We'll figure it out tomorrow," said Ron followed by a huge yawn.  
  
Hermione didn't answer with words. But instead picked up her stuff and walked slowly to the girls' dormitories. Crookshanks followed.  
  
Ron walked up quickly to his dormitory because he didn't like walking alone in the middle of the night. As he creaked open the door, he saw that Harry was not asleep. Ron didn't dare to say anything since Seamus and Dean were already fast asleep.  
  
Once Ron was changed, he got into his four-poster and drowned off quietly to sleep.  
  
Harry remained awake, pondering about his life before Sirius had passed away. He remembered the time he had rescued Sirius from Azkaban as soon as he found out that Sirius was his godfather. Harry thought about all the letters Sirius had written him when he was hiding from the ministry. Harry tried to reread each one in his head, but there were too many. He just couldn't remember.  
  
Harry was glad that he had saved all the letters. He now had three things that are most precious to him since the day of Sirius's death. His Firebolt, which was a gift from Sirius, all the letters he had written, and finally the mirror that was supposed to allow Harry to see Sirius anytime he wanted. Now, he would never be able to see Sirius at the other end of the mirror.  
  
The one thought that would be kept in Harry's mind forever was the fact that Sirius had died in battle trying to save the wizarding world from evil and to protect Harry. Harry couldn't help but think that it was his fault that his godfather had died. If Harry had practiced Occlumency, if he didn't have the vision of Sirius being tortured, only if he hadn't gone down to the Department of Mysteries, his godfather would still be alive.  
  
Harry began to cry as he recalled all his mistakes that could have kept Sirius alive. Soon enough, he had cried himself to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry realized something that could help his misery lighten. He had to speak to Luna Lovegood once more. 


	4. The Return of the Pranksters

Chapter 4- The Return of the Pranksters  
  
Harry waited for Ron to get dressed before they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They met Hermione in the common room and walked together.  
  
Harry didn't feel like he should tell them about his idea yet because he knew what Hermione was going to say. Her voice drifted through his head, "Harry, I don't want you to go down there again. You don't want to get yourself into more trouble do you? What's done is done. You can't go back."  
  
Harry then thought of Ron's reaction, "You're not actually goin' to believe Loony Lovegood, are ya? Her father is the editor of The Quibbler. She's bound to have false news."  
  
Harry didn't even notice that they had already reached the Great Hall. As Harry walked passed the Ravenclaw table, he noticed Cho Chang immediately. She was looked stunning as always. Harry couldn't believe that he actually thought he was over her. He was watching Cho talk to her friend, Marietta when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The hand belonged to Fred Weasley. He was one of the Weasley twins. George was standing beside him.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" said Fred enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey you guys! What are you guys doin' here? You guys have already been here for 7 years!!" said Harry, surprised.  
  
"Well, we thought that since Dumbledore is back and the git has left, we would come back and make up for what we missed. Actually Mum thought of the idea! We weren't very fond of it, but now we figured we'd pull a few new pranks with the new pranksters. They will never be us!" said George.  
  
"Yeah! No one would ever dare do what we did. We are now legends here at Hogwarts! And, just for this occasion, we tried out some few tricks while we were home and they seen to work quite well." added Fred.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Soon, Ginny came and joined the group. She smiled at Harry and quickly turned away.  
  
"What happened to your boyfriend?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, I let go of him. He didn't really understand me. I dunno why. Anyways, What's going on over here? I heard some laughing," Ginny replied.  
  
Harry explained to Ginny about the "wannabe" pranksters and Ginny listened to every word.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go to our seats now. I'm extremely hungry. Most of the Gryffindors already left to their classes," said George.  
  
"George, maybe they ate breakfast earlier than us!" answered Fred.  
  
"That's true. We are always late anyways, but I'm still hungry," answered George.  
  
As Harry ate his breakfast, he looked around for Luna Lovegood. He turned to his left. He saw Ron eating like a pig as usual. Then, at the end of the table, he saw the twins. In front of him, he saw Cho Chang and her friend, but no sign of Luna. To his left, he saw Hermione eating and Ginny to her left. He figured that she already had breakfast and began to finish his meal.  
  
Once the three finished their meal, they all had Transfiguration. They all made it into the N.E.W.T class. Harry wondered if he made it into this class because Professor McGonagall had told him that she would help him become an Auror if it was the last thing she did. Still, Harry was pleased to be in this class. 


	5. NEWT Classes

Chapter 5- N.E.W.T Classes  
  
Transfiguration was harder than Harry had thought it would be. The cat that he was supposed to turn into a twig somehow became a turtle. He didn't know what he did, but he was glad that his didn't become what Ron's was. Ron's cat turned into a python. Harry was almost positive that it looked exactly like the serpent in the dreams he had had last year. Harry thought that he was seeing things, so he just continued to work. Hermione, however, transformed the cat into a twig her very first time. Harry and Ron both knew that she had practiced day and night to get into N.E.W.T classes. Their first N.E.W.T class was horrible.  
  
Harry's next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Neither Ron nor Hermione made it into the N.E.W.T class. Hermione wasn't that upset about it.  
  
"It isn't really my subject. I don't plan on becoming anything that needs Defense Against the Dark Arts, so why bother?" Hermione said as they walked to their next class.  
  
Harry thought she was just trying to make herself feel better. Hermione had her N.E.W.T Arithemacy and Ron had Astronomy.  
  
To Harry's surprise, Professor Lupin had returned! He was really excited and glad. Professor Lupin was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher they had ever had. Since Harry was in the N.E.W.T class, Prof. Lupin was reviewing the basic spell of Stunning. It was the easiest, yet most useful spell. Throughout the class, yells of "STUPEFY" filled the room. Soon, the class was over. What was an hour felt like 2 minutes. Harry couldn't wait for the next lesson.  
  
Harry met Ron in the corridor on the way to lunch and bumped into Fred and George in the corridor as they walked to the Great Hall together. The Weasley twins were trying to sell more Extendable Ears. Now, since everyone was quite sure that Lord Voldemort was back, everyone wanted to eavesdrop on teachers talking about it.  
  
Harry and Ron didn't want to interfere with the business, so they continued to walk. If Hermione had seen that she would have wanted to fulfill her job as prefect. When they reached the Great Hall, they found Hermione already in her seat. She was saving two seats. The one across from her was for Harry and he one right next to her was for Ron. They all sat and pretended to listen to Hermione talk about her N.E.W.T Arithemacy lesson.  
  
As Harry looked around, He spotted Luna Lovegood. He had to speak to her. 


	6. Biggest Decision Ever

Chapter 6- Biggest Decision Ever  
  
"Hey Ron?" asked Harry. "I'm going to the library for a bit of quick studying. I'll meet you in class later."  
  
"Okay, Harry, but I dunno why you're studying now. It's a bit too late. You only have 15 more minutes."  
  
Harry left the Gryffindor table and as he walked out he tapped on Luna Lovegood and told her to meet him in the Entrance Hall. A few minutes later, Luna arrived.  
  
"What do you want, Harry? I was in the middle of lunch," said Luna.  
  
"Remember when you told me that your mum was behind the veil?" ask Harry as quickly as he could.  
  
"Yes, of course I do," said Luna with a giggle.  
  
"Well, WHAT-DID-YOU-MEAN?" said asked Harry firmly, but quietly.  
  
"Why do you wanna know now? We're back at Hogwarts! Why worry about that? Hehe." replied Luna.  
  
"JUST-TELL-ME!" screamed Harry.  
  
Half the people in the hall stared. When they went back to their normal lives, Luna continued.  
  
"Well, that veil is the only thing between life and death. Once you step through the veil, you may never return. You can see what is going on outside the veil, but a force stops you from going back," said Luna in an I- know-everything kind of way.  
  
"So, you mean that if I go back to the Department of Mysteries and I step through that veil, I'll be able to see Sirius again?" asked Harry anxiously.  
  
"Depends," said Luna.  
  
"Depends on what?" replied Harry instantly.  
  
"Depends on if you want to go back there or not. It's a very creepy place if you ask me, but it's also very interesting," replied Luna followed by a smile.  
  
"I might be able to see him again," mumbled Harry to himself.  
  
"You're not planning on going back there are ya?" asked Luna surprised,  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Harry quietly.  
  
Harry and Luna were running late, so they went their separate ways. Harry headed towards Herbology and Luna went to her class.  
  
Professor Sprout was furious that Harry was late. Harry told him that he was in the library researching Devil's Snare. Professor Sprout was actually impressed and let him off for once.  
  
Harry took his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a suspicious look, but Harry pretended not to notice. He took out his book and began to ponder. As always, he wasn't paying attention to the lesson. He was trying to make the biggest decision of his life.  
  
Should Harry sacrifice his life and live with Sirius forever or should he go on with his life and forget about the veil?  
  
He couldn't make a decision. It was too painful to even think about.  
  
Harry was getting desperate to ask for advice from Hermione and Ron, but was still afraid of what they might say. He was just going to keep it in until he thought the time was right.  
  
Harry didn't even notice himself walking out of Herbology class when Professor McGonagall came up to him.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I please speak to you for a moment?" said Prof. McGonagall.  
  
"Er.....sure Professor," said Harry.  
  
When Harry and McGonagall reached her office, she saw Fred and George in her office also.  
  
"Well as the three of you are here, you probably know what this is about," she said.  
  
None of them had a clue.  
  
"No one? Well since Professor Umbridge is gone, you three are once again allowed to play Quidditch. I am quite glad because our house team isn't doing very well without its seeker and two beaters. Also, Fred, I am very surprised to here myself say this, but since Angelina has left, you have become the Captain."  
  
"Way to go Fred!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm captain. You all have to listen to me! Oh yeah! I am captain! I am captain! I am captain!" yelled Fred while he danced around the room with George by his side.  
  
"Ok now, please take your celebration somewhere other than my office. I am beginning to get a migraine. I expect you to tune up your younger brother a bit and be sure to hold tryouts for two new chasers soon!" said McGonagall.  
  
"And I believe I, the captain, will be making ALL the decisions now!" said Fred.  
  
"Well on your way now! Oh, and by the way, Harry, you can stop by Professor Dumbledore's office anytime for your Firebolt," added McGonagall.  
  
The three happy students strolled out of the office. Harry headed to Professor Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to get his firebolt, one of his most precious items, back! 


	7. Fight for Ginny

Chapter 7- Fight for Ginny

A/N- I was thinking of discontinuing this fic, but I got bored so what the heck, wrote another chapter. And I'm sorry if the chapters seem short.

"RON! RON! IGOTMYFIREBOLTBACKANDFREDISCAPTAINOFTHEQUIDDTICHTEAMANDIGETTOPLAY!IGETTOPLAY!" screamed Harry as he ran into the common room.

"WOW! FRED? CAPTAIN?! HARRY! IM SO GLAD; THE TEAM WAS SO HORRIBLE WITHOUT YOU! THE FILL IN SEEKER COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ron replied.

Hermione couldn't help, but hear all of the commotion. "When are the try outs, Harry?"

"I think Fred is going to start them next week," replied Harry and he tried to catch his breath.

"Really? I was thinking about trying out for chaser. It would look absolutely wonderful on my resume when I apply for a job!" said Hermione.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! YOU? CHASER? YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME! HAHAHAHA!" screamed Ron as he fell to the floor laughing.

"I am NOT kidding, Ron. I'm going to try out! Now, I must be going. G'night Harry!" she said.

"Bye, Hermione" said Harry.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Ron continued to laugh.

"It really isn't THAT funny now is it?" Harry said to Ron.

"HERMIONE! CHASER! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning, when you aren't laughing," said Harry as he headed up the stone steps.

Ron didn't hear him and continued to laugh.

The next morning, Harry decided to tell Ron and Hermione about his idea to see Sirius at breakfast. As he strolled into the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron were already sitting and enjoying their meal.

"You guys............. I have something to tell you," said Harry.

"That can wait Harry because I have some news!" said Ron interrupting Harry's train of thought. "Dumbledore told me that he saw Ginny with Ryan Peterson, the new Slytherin. He said that I should keep an eye out because he's trouble," said Ron rather unhappily. "I wanna know who the bloody hell this guy is..............." added Ron.

"Don't worry Ron, we'll keep an eye out for him." Replied Hermione and as if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall swing open as a huge crowd of people begin to gather outside.

I guess I'll wait until lunch to tell them my idea, though Harry.

The three friends walk outside to see what happened. In the middle of the excited crowd, two Slytherins were in a fight.

"YOU GO FIND ANOTHER GIRL, UCKIN GIT. GINNY IS MINE! DON'T YOU PUT A HAND ON HER!" yelled the blonde.

"NOT IF I GET HER IN BED WITH ME FIRST!" replied the other.

"IF EITHER OF YOU TWO TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER, I WILL PERSONALLY GET YOU BOTH EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS," yelled Ron as he pulled both of them apart.

Harry had never seen Ron so protective of Ginny. It was actually rather amusing. Hermione ran to Dumbledore and the crowd quickly went away.

"Ms. Granger, I believe Mr. Weasley has gotten everything under control. Now, I'm going back to my breakfast. That bacon sure hits the spot," said Dumbledore calmly.

"RON! YOU ACTED LIKE A REAL PREFECT!" yelled Hermione as he put Ron into a tight embrace.

The hug felt a bit awkward to Ron, but he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it.

Hermione let go with a blush and quickly sped off to her DADA class.

"Those boy will get it if they get within ten feet of Ginny. I can't believe her. She knows better than to hang around with Slytherins. They might get her into bed one day, and she's only 15!" said Ron with a brotherly expression.

As the two boys walked to their herbology class, Harry was trying to think of a way to tell Ron and Hermione about the decision he was trying to make. He decided that no matter what, he would tell them at lunch.

Professor Sprout was introducing the class to a new species today. It was the Blood Sucking Mayflower.

"Does it actually suck blood?" asked Malfoy.

"Ahaha Mr. Malfoy, it only sucks the blood of those that have 'bad blood,' which means those of you who are cold-hearted out there," said Professor Sprout with a grin.

"I hope Malfoy gets close to that flower. He's bound to get sucked to the final drop," whispered Ron to Harry.

Turns out that Professor Sprout wasn't going to bring the flowers out because he "believed that there were a few students out there who were cold-hearted."

"Ron, Hermione.............." mumbled Harry as they sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat their lunch. "I have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it Harry?" replied Hermione. She seemed to be sympathetic towards Harry because of all he had lost.

"I was thinking about going through the veil..........." replied Harry.

"BLIMEY HARRY! YOU OUGHT TO BE KIDDING YOURSELF. YOU DON'T WANT TO GO BACK DOWN THERE AGAIN ARE YOU?" screamed Ron out of shock.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I have to agree with Ron on this one," mumbled Hermione.

"I haven't made my decision yet, but if I go back to the veil, I may never return," said Harry.

"Harry, DON'T GO!" yelled Ron.

"Yeah, please don't, pleaded Hermione as she began to get teary.


End file.
